justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Episode 11
Welcome to the highly anticipated episode of my show! Okay, welcome. It's been some time since we last met here, and I know you are so looking forward to the grand final! The latest episode was very challenging and it demanded a lot of hard work from you all! And the results amazed us... but we sadly had to say "goodbye" to one person... who turned out to be JohnJD1302. Let's greet JohnJD1302 for the interview! Interview Stanley56: Wow! You’ve been eliminated from the show. How does it feel? JohnJD1302: Yyyyeah.... It's sucks... But... yeah I thought the others were so much better than mine and yeah, I am so impressed that I'm not disappointed by this. I'm happy I reached this far, and I'm happy. Stanley56: It's such a huge achievement you've reached this far! You should be proud of yourself. Do you think you deserved to go home? JohnJD1302: Well... it's hard to say. I mean, I've reached this far, and I feel that I have missed the opportunity to win, but I think the others deserved it more than me. Stanley56: It can be so difficult to win this contest. Who do you think should have been eliminated instead and who isn’t an actual ALL-STAR? JohnJD1302: All of them are ALL-STARS. Like cmon, I lost to them. If I had to choose someone, I'd say Mikey. No tea no shade, but he already won the last cycle, and for good reason, he was incredible. I mean, he still is, but I think someone else deserve to win this time. Stanley56: One winner isn't enough. Who do you think has a shot on winning? JohnJD1302: Matusmati. I truly believe this is his cycle. He almost had the chance in the few season, so it's a no-brainer (for me at least) that he has the best shot at this. JDisbae also has a big shot at this, and he is also a great artist, so is Mikey, but personally, I'd go with Matusmati. Stanley56: Just one people out of three to choose but it can be tough. What do you think about your overall performance from the beginning to the end? Did you expect that you'd reach the 4th place? JohnJD1302: Well I'm just going to say straight up, I think the votes saved me a lot. It makes me quite happy, but I kinda feel sorry for the others who I believe had a shot at this. As for my performance, well I started even in the past cycle drawing my coaches. It did give me lots of flexibility, but I don't really think I got it all down perfectly. Like I said, the votes saved me a lot... It was only during the team challenge with Matusmati that made me dip my toes into digital, and I think I might harness the stuff I learned a little bit from him to use in future stuff that I might make. I mean, I did digital in Ep 11, and I thought it turned out nice. I honestly never expected to reach this far into 4th place, but yeah. I'm happy. Stanley56: What an experience! Now, before you leave, what was your favourite moment and why? Do you think the show has taught you anything and what will you miss the most? JohnJD1302: Like I said from earlier, I,learned a bit of stuff from Matusmati, and it's that that is why I chose the team challenge to be my number one favorite moment, to be honest. Thank you so much Matusmati, it was quite fun, pretty challenging, and you were a good sport. I think the perfume challenge is one of my favorites too because I thought it turned out amazing. Stanley56: I see being part of the Topanga, I mean EARTH team had lots of great aspects! And the perfume challenge, it was iconic. Do you have anything to say to the ALL-STAR finalists? JohnJD1302: I guess I don't have anything else to say. Goodluck JDisbae, Matusmati and MikeyRocks33. Stanley56: Thank you John for the interview and your fair play :). Good luck to all the finalists! See you! Category:Blog posts